lego_dimensions_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Tags
Toy tags are located under every figure, vehicle, and gadget. List of character toy tag appearances *Squeaky Toy Alien: The op and bottom panels are blue, and side panels are lime green. the bottom panel has the icon on the alien's chest. *Steven: all panels are red. The bottom panel has the star on his shirt, and the top has Rose Quartz' gem. *Garnet: All panels are black. Bottom panel has the pattern on her shirt, side panels have her gems. *Frisk: Medium azure and neon pink stripes on all panels. Bottom panel has a pixelated heart. *Pearl: All panels are medium azure. Bottom panel has a star, and the top panel has pearl's gem. *Green Lantern: The op and bottom panels are green, and the side panels are black. the bottom panel has the Green Lantern logo. *Custom Character: All white, no designs. *Luke Skywalker: The top and bottom panels are white, and the side panels are red. The bottom panel has the rebel logo. *Darth Vader: All are panels gray, with a death star-like texture. Bottom panl has the logo of the empire. *John Lennon: The top and bottom panels are black, the left panel is light purple, and the right one is dark purple. The bottom panel has an icon of the Yellow Submarine. *Peridot: The side panels are lime green, while the top and bottom are dark green. Bottom panel has her gem. *Princess Leia: all white, with the rebel logo on the bottom. *Jeremy Hillary Boop: All dark nougat, with his mask on the bottom panel. *Thor: All black, with an electrified pattern and mionir on the bottom panel. *Mike Wazowski: All Lime Green with the monsters Inc logo on the bottom. *Sulley: All medium azure, with purple spots. The monsters Inc logo is on the botton panel. *Yoda: All olive green with the republic logo on the bottom. *Lapis Lazuli: medium azure panels, and side panels resembilng water. Bottom panel has her gem. *Gumball: All medium azure, with an icon of a gumball machine on the bottom panel. *Darwin: filled with water, with an off center "Please knock" sticker on the bottom panel *Rey: all brick yellow, with the resistance logo on teh bottom panel. *Kylo Ren: all black, with the first order logo in silver on the bottom panel. *Steve. Medium azure with pixelated crossed diamond swords on the bottom panel. *Alex (Minecraft): all olive green, with a bow in the bottom panel. *Dan TDM: all blue with the Diamond Minecart logo in the bottom panel. *Amethyst: Milky white bottom and top panels, and black side panels. Side panels have light purple stars, and teh bottom panel has her gem. *Tahu: orange top and bottom panels and red side panels. Has a hau on the bottom panel. *Takanuva: Glow in the dark white top and bottom panels, and gold side panels. Has the mask of light on the bottom panel. *Lewa: Lime green top and bottom panels and green side panels. Has a mask of levitation on the bottom panel. *Onua: Gray top and bottom panels, and black side panels. Bottom panel has a kanohi pakari. *R2-D2: Based on the pattern on the top of his dome. *C-3P0 based on the pattern on his chest. *Ekimu: Medium azure top and bottom panels, with gold side panels. Has the mask of creation on the bottom panel. *Leonardo: all blue, with katana on the side panels. *Raphael: all red, with sai on the side panels. *Michealangelo: all orange, with nunchuku on teh bottom panel. *Donatello: all purple, with a bo staff on the bottom panel. *Kopaka: very light grey top and bottom panels, and white side panels. Has a kanohi akaku on the bottom panel. *Gali: Dark azure top and bottom panels, and blue side panels. Has a kanohi Kaukau on the bottom panel. *John Egbert: Top panel white, bottom and side panels medium azure. Has a slime ghost on the top panel, and the symbol for breath on the bottom panel. *Dave Strider: The op panel is white, the bottom and side panels are red. Has a broken record on the top panel, and a Time symbol on the bottom. *Rose Lalonde: Has a white top panel, and orange bottom and side panels. The top panel has and evil squiddle on it and the bottom panel has a light symbol. *Jade Harley: has a white top panel, and black bottom and side panels. The top panel has a light blue silouette of Bec, and the bottom panel has a space symbol. *Iron Man: Based on his mark 46 suit. *Star-Lord: Based on his helmet *Doctor Strange : Based on his robes. *Han Solo: Has black top and bottom panels and sand yellow side panels. Bottom panel has a rebel logo. *Chewbacca: all dark brown, with his bandiloiner on the bottom panel. *Tourist: based on his pin collection. *Disneyland Kid: based on Mickey Mouse ears. *Jack Sparrow: based on the floors of the Black Pearl. *Pohatu: sand yellow top and bottom, and brown sides. Bottom panel has a kanohi of speed. *Skipper (Disney Parks): based on the trails in adventureland. *Buzz Lightyear: based on his chest. *Woody: based on the wallpaper in andy's room. The bottom panel has "Woody" written in cursive out of a rope. *Jessie: same as Woody's, but with her name instead. *Dipper: based on his hat. *Mabel: based on her shooting star sweater. *Vezon: All metallic dark gray. The bottom panel has the 2006 version ov the mask of life.